Love Like Crazy
by Legend96
Summary: A series of drabbles focused around Percy and Annabeth, all based off a lyric of one song. "'Well, he at least remembers me.'"
1. Be Her Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the opening lyric and definitely not the characters. The song belongs to Lee Brice and the characters to Rick Riordan.**

_**Be her best friend**_

He stepped into the room, sea green eyes wide and happy, mouth open as if to say something. He froze when he saw her on the bed, all the books on architecture surrounding her, a sketch pad and pencils in her hand.

"Uh, Annabeth?" he ended up asking instead. She glanced up once at him, a quick look over before returning to the books and the sketch she was working on. From this distance he could easily see the sketch, shaded in some places, dark lines in others. He could just barely make out her scrawl of measurements and words that would probably never make sense to him.

"What is it, Percy?" she asked. She bit down on the eraser end of her pencil, lifting a book and bringing nearly to her nose, squinting into the words. He stepped into the room with an amused smile and placed a hand on the book. "I miss talking to you," he said, pushing the book down.

A smile ended up on her face, and she placed the book on top of the sketch. "Oh you do, do you?"

He nodded and sat down, carefully moving a few books and sweeping pencil shavings as he did so. She leaned forward, as if to kiss him, but he just smiled, shook his head, and asked simply, "How has your day been?"

This threw her completely off guard and she laughed. It was just like him, too, to ask a question about her day when she was clearly _swamped_ for plans to rebuild Olympus, making plans for blueprints of temples for minor Gods and Goddesses. She was also being recruited by quite a few new campers to design their cabins as well, and quite frankly, it shocked her that Percy hadn't kissed her yet.

_All well_, she thinks, answering him and listening to his answer. _It's nice for him to just be here…and talk to me._ She keeps smiling, letting his voice wash over her.

**AN: The song itself is more about a man and woman who stuck together through hard times and through great times. But the chorus is about how it was possible. Love Like Crazy by Lee Brice. If you haven't heard it, you need to. Even if you don't like country, you need to suck it up, head over to Youtube or wherever you listen to music, and look up this song. It is entirely beautiful. **

**As for who I chose to play the rolls of the man and woman...I'm in a Percabeth phase at the moment, thanks to the Son of Neptune. DO. NOT. TELL. ME. HOW. IT. ENDS. I'm almost there (give it another two hours) and I hate spoilers I don't ask for.**

**This will be a series of drabbles, each one centered around one of the lyrics to the chorus. This is the first one. **

**"Be her best friend."**

**Enjoy~**


	2. Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all either belongs to Rick Riordan or Lee Brice.**

_**Tell the truth**_

When she stepped into his cabin, he was going through his drawers, frantically throwing piece of clothing after piece of clothing out of the dresser. She dodged a flying orange camp shirt and frowned, knowing he was looking for something.

"Percy?" she asked.

He froze, and turned slowly, eyes wide. Something inside her dropped, and instead of letting that show on her face, she morphed her expression into one of suspicion. "What did you do?" Her voice was strong, none of the disappoint she feels inside leaking through it.

He turned back around and started digging through the clothes again, moving onto a different drawer. He didn't answer for a moment, not until she realized that the only other drawer is the top one, and he wasn't opening that one at all.

_Underwear, probably_, Annabeth thought.

He finally faced her and frowned, a severely sorry look resting on his face. "Annabeth…I'm sorry…I lost the sketch…"

"You lost the sketch."

"I think. I haven't checked my, uh, my underwear drawer yet."

_Yep, underwear._ She has to fight off a smile.

She pushed past him, practically running towards the drawer. "Annabeth, don't - " he tried saying. She pulled the drawer loose, and peered inside of it. Sure enough, underwear rested in messy clumps throughout the drawer. But the underwear was a bunch of boxers. Poking out from under the boxers was a folder, and in said folder was a bunch of pictures.

She flipped through them, well aware of Percy's nervous gaze on her back. She turned to him, and held up the sketch of a plan for the Athena cabin. "You know, Percy, all you had to do was look through all the pictures of us you've seemed to gather to find it."

He flushed and started stuttering.

But she smiled and walked up to him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You didn't need to hide the pictures, Seaweed Brain. And the next time you lose an important sketch, always look in your underwear drawer first." She winked and walked towards the exit. Before she left she added, "And thanks for telling me the truth. Means a lot."

When she was gone was when he answered with a smile and a quiet, "Yeah…no problem."

**AN: Oh, look, an update chapter thing. **

_**I am so determined to finish this that I made it a project I know I could finish.**_

**"Be her best friend**

**Tell the truth"**

**I do believe we've gotten to the second lyric of the chorus, guys. :D **

**Enjoy~**


	3. Overuse I Love You

**Dislcaimer: At this point I think it's blatantly obvious I own nothing and it all belongs to Rick Riordan or Lee Brice.**

_**Overuse I love you**_

She stood at the doorway to her cabin, looking over the mess of books, pencils, blueprints, and other assorted items strewn across the floor. She frowned, glanced behind her, and saw that sure enough Will Solace was on the Aphrodite cabin, inspecting it.

She muttered a Greek curse and strode into the room, trying her hardest to pick up the items that were hers, filing them quickly into the appropriate folders and desk drawers. When she was finished with that, she went for the other books, stacking them as quickly as she could on the shelves. She glanced outside.

Solace was at the Demeter cabin now.

Now Annabeth practically screamed a Greek curse, rushing back into the cabin. She grasped the pencils off the floor, tossing them almost carelessly into the cans that held them. She grabbed the broom next, sweeping as fast as she could to get the dirt and dust and pencil shavings out of the cabin.

"Annabeth, I need your help–"

She spun around so fast the broom made a low arc in the air and clattered to the floor. Her dagger was in her hand in a second, eyes wide and eyebrows low. Percy stood at the door with an amused look, raising an eyebrow and smirking. She threw the dagger onto the bed and bent to pick up the broom to toss it in the closet.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

"Just to tell you that I love you."

Her hands – which had been straightening up papers – flinched and the papers went everywhere. Her cheeks flamed and she stared back at him. He was flat out smiling though, and then he said, "And I need help with my cabin."

She growled then, tossed a pencil at him, and said, "I'm busy cleaning mine! Get Grover or someone to do it!"

"Okay, but…I love you."

She rolled her eyes.

Later on in the day, he wouldn't stop saying it, not even when she said it back, and they were both laughing by the time he finally said something different.

**AN: Say it with me now, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww~" **

**No, really, though, I can see this happening. Annabeth getting stuck with cleaning the cabin because everyone else if off at the training grounds or whatever and then Percy shows up and needs help with his cabin. **

**Yep. **

**"Be her best friend,**

**Tell the truth,**

**Overuse I love you"**

**Enjoy~**


	4. Go to Work, Do Your Best

**Disclaimer: I own nothiiiiiiiiiing!**

_**Go to Work, Do Your Best**_

Percy Jackson glared around the room, trying and failing to pinpoint the cap that he was required to wear at his job. The cap itself resembled one a certain blonde wore to make herself go invisible, however this one was lackluster and without a doubt not magical whatsoever.

"Annabeth," he called, walking out of the room. She poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. "Yeah?" she managed around the toothbrush. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun – one of the ones you roll out of bed with.

"Where's my Yankees cap?"

She didn't answer for a moment, instead choosing to duck back into the bathroom, spit, and rinse out her mouth. She walked back out, using a towel to dab the water away. "Mine or yours?"

He shot her a glare, to which she gave a rather evil grin back. "Mine, Wise Girl," Percy answered. She shrugged and looked through the clutter on the coffee table, overturning a few boxes near it. Finally she pulled out a navy blue cap and let out an, "Aha!"

Percy watched as she approached. Once she reached him she lifted herself onto her toes and placed the cap on his head, turning it around on his head so the back was at the front. She kissed him then and placed her arms around his neck.

He grinned and pulled back a bit, before kissing her again and letting her go.

"Do your best today, Perce," she said, watching him grab his keys to the apartment and head towards the door. "Don't let any big scary guys with rainbow tattoos bully you into giving them a free hotdog." He gave a sarcastic laugh to her crack and smiled one more time.

"Don't let Ares make you design him another temple on Olympus. He's got like, what, ten already? Poseidon could always use some more." And before she could say anything in response, he was out the door and headed to the stadium.

She was left with a laugh and a wadded towel meant to be thrown at him.

**AN: ****Egads, an update!**

**Sorry for making you wait. It's been sitting around on the laptop and I only just went, "Eh, what the hell, may as well slap it up for them to read." **

**Also: For those of you wondering where, exactly, Percy works, I figured he'd probably work at Yankee's Stadium and serve food to people. For no particular reason. (He just wants a cap like Annabeth's!) **

**Enjoy~**


	5. Don't Outsmart Your Common Sense

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following. It all either belongs to Rick Riordan or Lee Brice.**

_**Don't outsmart your common sense**_

Annabeth stared at Percy over the edge of her book. Her feet were propped up on the other end of the couch, legs blocking any place he was would have been able to sit. Her eyes and eyebrows betrayed no emotion, and yet behind the book she was smiling.

He glared at her, sitting against the coffee table's edge, waiting for her to move. When she didn't in the next few moments, he groaned and stood, rubbing at his forehead."C'mon, Annabeth, all I want to do is just sit down!"

She wiped the smile off her face before removing the book. "Fat chance, Seaweed Brain. You've got to give me what I want, first." She allowed the smirk to fall back into place, slowly this time. Percy glared at her suspiciously, then sighed and leaned down to kiss her.

When he pulled back, he smiled politely and asked, "Can I sit now?" Annabeth pursed her lips, watching the gears in his head turn. He thought he'd guessed correctly. She could sense he'd overlooked his first thought; maybe it was exactly what she wanted. "No," she replied, turning back to her book. She pretended to read another paragraph, instead waiting for the frustrated groan –

There it was.

"Annabeeeeeth!" he complained. She snickered into her book, lowering the paperback onto her lap. She lifted her legs and gestured for him to sit. Once he did she allowed her legs to plop back onto his lap, making him wince slightly. Then, she pulled one foot back and wiggled her toes right under his nose.

"I enjoyed kissing you, Seaweed Brain, but my feet are begging for a good massage."

His eyes shot from the wiggling stubby things at the ends of her feet to her face. His eyes narrowed, lips pursing. "Why is it," he started, his voice dark and yet _entirely _enticing, "that this was the first thing I thought of when you asked for something?"

Without another word he reached over her legs, snagged the remote to turn the television on, and starting rubbing his thumbs against the balls of her feet. She smiled brightly at him, replying with, "Because without even realizing it, Percy, you guess right most of the time with your common sense. Stop trying to outsmart it."

He only grunted in response.

**AN: May I just say? I really am determined to finish this. And I'm close. Two more drabbles. Just two more. IT WILL BE DONE!**

**Also I figure Percy would've had a hard day, he just wants to sit back and relax with Annabeth, and thus this was created. I find this to be fairly adorable. **

**Like I said, two more drabbles to go. But for now, enjoy~**

**"Be her best friend, tell the truth**

**Overuse I love you**

**Go to work, do your best**

**Don't outsmart your common sense"**


	6. Never Let Your Prayin' Knees Get Lazy

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the content of which you will be reading. Rick Riordan and Lee Brice, however do.**

_**Never let your prayin' knees get lazy**_

Annabeth was on a quest. It had been another routine day, both of them waking up next to the other, getting ready for their respective places to be, and once Percy had gotten home, there was a note on the coffee table.

_On a quest,_ the scrawled handwriting said. _I'll be back soon._

Of course, there were one or two spelling mistakes, and it took Percy a while to decipher the words, but he understood what it meant. It meant she was gone, possibly alone unless she went to Camp and took someone with her, but she was gone.

He crunched the paper in his hands into a ball and lobbed it at the door, fuming as he sat down on the couch. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself, leaning forward. He placed his head in his hands and tried slowing his thought process.

He was worried. He was scared. He wanted nothing more than to know how she was doing at the moment. He was tempted to get a drachma, just to Iris message her, but he stopped himself before he stood. Mortals. She was probably surrounded by them, either on a bus, on a train, or – Gods above – on a plane.

He slid off the couch and onto his knees. He shut his eyes, and he started whispering, clutching at the edge of the coffee table.

"Poseidon…Dad…Athena, anyone who will listen. Hermes, you too. I'm not sure who gave Annabeth the quest. But whoever it was, could you please grant her a safe passage? I'm not saying to make the road entirely too easy, or anything, but that would be a bonus. I'm just asking you to get her back here alive. I love her, and…it would be hard to lose her. Really hard. I'm not sure what I would do.

"I'm sorry I don't have an offering. I just…I came home to find her missing. She was gone, and I started panicking. What am I supposed to do? Wait for her here? Why didn't she tell me she was going somewhere? What is she doing?

"I know I'm not going to get an answer, but please. Just bring her back safe and alive."

He stopped talking then, biting his lower lip and keeping his eyes closed. He sucked in one breath and stood, stretching out his back.

One week later, there was a knock on their door. Frantically he rushed to it, placing his plate of food down on the counter before he wrenched it open. Standing there, covered in tiny scratches and dirt, was Annabeth. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

She couldn't breathe for the next few minutes.

**AN: I was told to "update freakin' soon."**

**I updated freakin' soon.**

**XDDDDDDDDD**

**So, uh, yeah. At first I couldn't think of how to write this one, because, "Never let your prayin' knees get lazy?" How am I going to tie that one in to Percabeth? ****Then I realized. It was one big, "Oh. I'm a moron" moment. **

**All well. It's written, it's up, be happy. **

**There's only one drabble left now. So close to being finished. I feel an accomplishment coming on.**

**Enjoy~**

**"Be her best friend, tell the truth**

**Overuse I love you**

**Go to work, do your best**

**Don't outsmart your common sense**

**Never let your prayin' knees get lazy"**


	7. And Love Like Crazy

__**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything. You guys know who it all belongs to - Rick Riordan and Lee Brice. **

_**And love like crazy**_

Annabeth stood at the bow of the ship, lose strands of her hair whipping around her face. Her dagger was strapped to her thigh over her jeans - traveling on a ship did get rather chilly. Her oragne camp shirt, however, whipped around her frame like crazy as the ship fast approached land.

She squinted through the wind to see a crowd already gathering around the docks, and most of them were armed. Sighing and reaching a hand up to rub at a temple, Annabeth frowned. This wasn't supposed to be the plan - yet it didn't really surprise her that Leo's message of "we come in peace" didn't work.

A telescope invaded her peripheral vision - there was Leo, standing with the telescope held up to his eye. His hair, curly even in the rude wind, laid flat back against his head. Slowly he scanned across the crowd, and then he gave a whislte.

"That's gotta be Jackson," he said, grinning. Annabeth's eyes widened before narrowing. "I swear, Leo, if you're messing with me..." He handed her the telescope, grinning that elf grin of his before slinking off. Annabeth raised the contraption up to her eye and peered through it, looking for a messy haired Percy wearing his typical clothes.

Instead she spotted a messy haired Percy - wearing a purple toga. Her initial thought was along the lines of _What? _But her heart skipped a beat in the next second, and Annabeth gasped, dropping the telescope to the ground.

"Grover!" she screamed, running from the bow towards the satyr's last known location. "Grover, he's here!" Hooves beat the planks before he came into view, panting and clutching a spot on his chest. "He is? He really is? Per-r-r-r-r-cy's really here?"

Almost without air left in her lungs, Annabeth nodded, her eyes wide. Would Percy remember her? Would he have completely forgotten about her? Had he changed at all? What would he do when he saw his old friends?

The ship hit the docks, which caused Ananbeth to stumble and Grover to grab onto a rope hanging for some odd reason. "Touch down!" Leo's voice rang over the ship, followed by a smack and an "Ow! What was that for!"

"Wrong expression, Leo!"

Without a second glance, Annabeth rushed towards the side of the ship that was connected to the docks. Not even waiting for a board to lower to meet the dock, Annabeth lept over the side of it, and rolled to her feet upon hitting it. There was silence from the other camp.

Eventually there was a scuffle, a loud, familiar voice saying, "I know her!" and the crowd parted. There was Percy, hair ruffled, toga wrinkled. A scowling lanky boy stood behind him, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Annabeth hardly paid that scrawny boy a glance - she was locked on Percy.

Percy, who was walking at a brisk pace towards her. Almost against her will Annabeth took off in his direction, watching a smile break on his face, and then he started running. She followed suit, smile lighting her face, even as tears burned at her eyes.

They slammed into each other, arms wrapping around familiar places. Percy lifted her and attempted a spin. His feet tangled in his toga however, and they fell to the ground, her landing on top of him. Both were laughing, and the tears were falling down Annabeth's cheeks.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain," she said, leaning down to touch foreheads with him. He reached a hand up to carress her cheek, his fingers coming away wet. He leaned up slightly and kissed her softly, pulling away only when the need for air became too great.

"Uh, Annabeth?" a voice said from behind her. She picked herself up off the son of Poseidon, offered him a hand, and helped him to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she said to the questioning faces of the Greek campers, still smiling, "Well, he at least remembers _me._"

**AN:I am a horrible human being, guys. And for that, I am truly, _truly_, sorry. **

**So I did a Percabeth reunion. Because glossaries, officially, suck. I know it isn't enough to make it up to you guys. I might, in that case, write a bonus chapter for "Never get to old to call her baby." (It was suggested to me, and previously before that suggestion, I enjoyed the idea.) However for the time being I am labeling this story as COMPLETE.**

**Man that feels good.**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
